Cold Love
by DCflame
Summary: Mytho and Tutu are android servants working for Rue's very wealthy family in the distant future. Tutu borrows a romance novel of Rue's one day - and realizes many of the characteristics of love displayed in it represent her feelings for Mytho. This leads to her wanting to try out and express the romance inside... But there are limits on the love androids can display. Mytho X Tutu


She aired out her pillows, fluffing and plumping them with the utmost care, and placed them in perfect symmetry at the head of the bed. She folded back the covers, smoothing out each wrinkle, and rummaged in a cabinet of mismatched things down the hall to find a few vases of fake flowers. She retrieved them and set them on the nightstands that framed the head of the bed. Then she took a few random boxes of knickknacks and set them near her doorway.

She stood back to take in her work, then moved forward to shift the nightstands a careful distance away from the bed. Just in case. After all, in the novel, the heroine and hero had been so impassioned during that crucial night that the bed had moved a good foot upon examination the following morning.

She stared once more at the bed, tugging at her pinafore. The motion reminded her – how did she look?

The mirror above her dressing table beckoned. She went to it and primped herself lightly – smoothing a strand there, moving her bangs into a more orderly state – then went to the hall. She took a breath – one inhale, one exhale – then paged for Mytho.

"How may I be of service?" his voice flowed through.

She took a moment to savor the sound. "This is Tutu. I would like some help moving some boxes from my room."

"Certainly. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you."

She left the pager and went back to her bedroom, perching on the edge of her bed. A weird current of excitement and uncertainty flowed through her – the humans in the book had made such an act out to be a very big deal, and in fact the encounter had been the climax of the novel. Tutu wondered if such matters were as important to real world humans as well.

And even so, did that apply to androids?

She summoned all of her knowledge of such an act. Naturally, as a robot, she was unfamiliar with intimacy and what the consequences of it were. Of course, as an android, those consequences didn't exist for her.

But it did sound so very warm and wonderful and pleasurable. As the heroine in the novel had described it, "it was like a thousand fireworks fizzling up my body, from the tips of my toes to my neck…" Tutu looked down at her folded hands.

If such a thing was truly the accumulation of love that existed between two people, than this encounter between her and Mytho could be essential to any future their relationship held.

Relationship…

As fellow servants, or more?

A knock on the door broke her attention from her wandering thoughts. She stood. "Please, who is it?"

"It is I, Mytho."

"Please, come in." She quickly smoothed her apron as she spoke.

The click of the door preceded the beautiful android boy through the door.

She didn't say anything else at first, too consumed by the image of him in the white sunlight.

What a beautiful, pale face. What symmetrical features. What long lashes and hypnotic golden eyes, even for an android, which were always designed to look pleasing. And what a dainty nose and pale, rosebud-shaped lips.

She inhaled softly.

"How can I be of service?" he asked.

Tutu gestured to the boxes with the grace typical of an android maid. "These boxes; please help me move them to the storage closet down the hall."

His gaze lingered on her for a moment longer than usual – androids, especially servants, rarely asked for help for anything so simple as moving boxes – but nodded politely. "As you wish."

Together, they quickly and smoothly took each box out of the room to the closet.

The task was over in record time – Tutu had barely had time to gather her thoughts – and they were both back at her room.

"Is there anything else I may assist you with?" Mytho asked, poised to leave.

"No." The word slipped out of her mouth before she could think it through.

"Very well then. Good day." He turned to leave.

But her desire got the better of her.

"No, please, Mytho, wait!" She reached towards his back.

He halted and turned back. The expression on his face, though it shifted back to impartiality as soon as he was fully facing her, had briefly been one of surprise. Androids never called each other by name, even more so with ones made as domestic servants.

She stood at the foot of her bed, staring at him. He paused in the doorway, waiting for her to speak, his body outlined with a halo of bright white sunlight. The light danced off of his white hair and silver ornamented outfit. He was dazzling, and so very intimidating. She tugged at her ivory white pinafore in a subtle movement of uncertainty.

The seconds passed in silence. Finally, he spoke. "Yes." It was a question. He was asking what was on her mind.

She squeezed her handful of cloth lightly.

Could they even…? Was it possible? She couldn't expect it to be the same between them as with a human girl and boy, but…

She thought again of Rue's book, and if she could've blushed, she certainly would've. To be in the throes of pleasure… To feel so good that it made one's whole body shake, and made one cry out…

The temptation of such ecstasy was magnified a hundred fold at the thought that it could be Mytho folded with her, their bodies artfully connected… That it could be him making her feel that way, and her making him feel that way… She blinked and raised her gaze back to him. He remained, glowing with ethereal light like a heavenly being, staring back at her.

Although their indifferent expressions were mirrors of each other, hers hide a torrent of conflict.

She longed for him, desired him, and wanted desperately to clarify their feelings.

"Won't you… stay?" she asked.

Her question hung in the air like, it seemed to her, a live wire.

He blinked and his lips parted slightly as he contemplated her inquiry. He finally decided on a response.

"For what?"

Her hand clenched again. "For…" She tried to summon the least awkward explanation of what she wanted to do, but couldn't find one. So she stepped to the side of her bed and ran a pale hand down the length of the bedspread. "Th… this."

The stutter in her speech, exceedingly uncommon for an android, indicated hesitation and conflict that was so strong as to cause a pause in her functioning. Mytho picked up on this, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

All of her hope was diminished at his words. In the novel, the hero had immediately understood the heroine's desire – and she had needed only to speak with her body language, not say or ask for it out loud.

But Mytho was an android. He was not a human man, programmed by nature to always be in tune to such desires…

And those desires did not exist in him.

She blinked rapidly.

She wished she could cry.

She wished that, if she could cry, he would take her into his arms and envelop her in warmth…

Warmth that his body could not produce as a robot.

Affection neither of them could show as androids.

"Never mind. I was only… joking." The words felt strange in her mouth. Androids never joked. Especially not ones made as domestic servants, whose social skills were limited to politeness and designed for nothing more than straightforward communication.

His brow straightened out. "I see." His eyes were empty, the brief phantom of concern gone from them. His mind had already dismissed the situation and gotten rid of it.

But hers would agonize over it for a long time to come.

He bowed slightly in farewell, then was gone.

She remained standing next to her carefully made bed for some time, staring at where he'd been standing with a vacant gaze.

She was lost in thought. She thought of Mytho and the way his hair had shown in the light, and the way the fabric of her pinafore had felt clenched tight in her hand. And, without knowing it, she cursed their existence as robots.

Finally, she stepped to the door and quietly closed it. The square of white light disappeared, leaving her shrouded in darkness. She went slowly back to her bed and smoothed the corner of a pillow half-heartedly before sitting and folding her hands in her lap.

She sighed, a quiet breath of air, and slumped into a posture of heartbreakingly human-like defeat.

* * *

This was inspired entirely by Can't Get You Out Of My Head (Mindprint Remix) so as usual, I highly recommend you giving it a listen to. It's on Youtube. ^^

Now, I know this is probably just a little bit confusing, so let me give you more background info on this.

Mytho and Tutu are android servants working for Rue's very wealthy family in the distant future. Tutu borrows a romance novel of Rue's one day - and realizes many of the characteristics of love displayed in it represent her feelings for Mytho. This leads to her wanting to try out the romance described in it...

But she hasn't yet realized that being an android restricts any affection she'd try to show.

I have many more ideas for this concept, so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you'd be interested in reading more about this.

Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu ^u^


End file.
